Anymore
by Lonely Loony
Summary: Jenny Rooker reflete sobre seu passado no dia mais importante de sua vida. Songfic.


**Nota: Vera Wang é uma designer de moda que faz vestidos de noiva lindos.**

**Essa songfic é baseada na música "Anymore" da Emmy Rossum.**

**Se alguém for ler, eu aconselho que leiam a fic "Umbrella" antes. Esses acontecimentos são posteriores aos daquela fic. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Anymore –<strong>

Jenny se olhava no espelho. Apenas alguns minutos para o dia mais especial de sua vida.

Mas sua impressão era a de que faltava algo. Sim, sempre faltara...

_When she was younger _

_Stood staring at the door _

_Waiting for the day that she knew would surely come _

_Tied bows in her hair _

_Dressed as she thought you'd like _

_But as time ticked away _

_Promises fade one by one_

Mesmo usando um Vera Wang, ela não estava satisfeita, não se sentia completa, realizada. Não como se sentiu em um dos únicos dias em que seu pai lhe abraçou e deu atenção... O último aniversário dele. Ele foi conduzido por ela, segurando em sua mãozinha em direção à sua festa surpresa... Até fez um dueto com ela, com Jenny. Peter Rooker jamais a deixava se aproximar do piano. Mas havia algo incomum nele naquele dia. Era quase como se nem fosse seu pai.

Depois disso, ele chegou ao ponto de nem se importar mais com a vida dela.

_And now she's all grown _

_Made it through on her own _

_Now strong enough to see _

_That you've been where you want to be_

Jenny olhava para seu rosto, imaculadamente perfeito. Sim, ela era a cópia de seu pai. Quanto mais bonita ficava, mais se parecia com ele. Como Peyton suportava tal semelhança?

Mas dessa vez, Jenny encarava seus olhos azuis e glaciais com mais tolerância. Já não tingia mais o cabelo. Assumira sua identidade. Aceitara-se. Ela era Jenny Parker, estando a ponto de se tornar Jenny _Westlake._ Cuidara dela e de sua mãe. Tornara-se uma mulher admirável...

_No longer dying inside _

_I will not let you define _

_Everything I am by one thing that I don't have _

_Cause I'm more than that _

_I will not be made to hide _

_These tears won't fall for you this time _

_I will not be ashamed _

_Of my name _

_Anymore_

Pensava em como gostaria que sua mãe estivesse lá... Este sim, era um dia que Angela sempre quis ver. Ela sempre teve medo que a filha cometesse o mesmo erro que o seu.

E o "erro" dela não a conduziria ao altar... E não apenas porque estava morto agora. E sim porque esteve morto desde sempre.

_Sometimes she wonders _

_Imagines what you're like _

_The emptiness inside that made you miss her life _

_The oceans widen _

_With all your silence _

_Leaves the daydreams behind _

_Childish fantisies unwind_

Uma lágrima furtiva escorreu pela bochecha de Jenny e ela finalmente se deu conta de que estava olhando para seu pai. E seu rosto era impiedoso e cruel, enquanto ela chorava e perguntava à mãe, antes de dormir, se ele não mais as amava. Revoltada, magoada, Jenny atirou um vaso de flores em seu próprio reflexo, esperando se livrar de toda aquela dor. O espelho rachou e agora mostrava uma imagem distorcida daquele turbilhão de sentimentos.

_And now she knows _

_You're not coming home _

_Take the bows from her hair _

_She's been waiting twenty years_

Ela chorava, ajoelhada no chão, com as mãos cobrindo o rosto. Seu pai estava morto, sempre estivera! E agora sua mãe também. _Ninguém_ a conduziria ao altar. _Jenny tolinha._ Ela precisava se recompor. Já devia estar atrasada, e como apareceria daquele jeito na cerimônia? Será que ela estava com alguma reserva em relação ao seu casamento?

Não. Jenny amava o homem com quem escolhera se casar. E nada arruinaria esse momento. Ela se levantou, ajeitou os cabelos, secou as lágrimas e começou a colocar o véu.

_No longer dying inside _

_I will not let you define _

_Everything I am by one thing that I don't have _

_Cause I'm more than that _

_I will not be made to hide _

_These tears won't fall for you this time _

_I will not be ashamed _

_Of my name _

_Anymore_

Alguém deu duas batidas na porta e sem mais nenhum aviso, entrou. Era Peyton, e Jenny quase correu para debaixo da cama.

- O que faz aqui? – ela gritou, histérica – Sabe que não pode me ver antes do casamento!

Peyton sorriu diante da exasperação de Jenny e respondeu:

- Bem, você já está mais de uma hora atrasada e confinada aí dentro... Pelo estado do quarto, posso ver que há algo errado. Algum arrependimento?

Jenny ficou sem-graça por Peyton ver a situação daquela forma.

- Peyton... Estou pensando no meu pai – Jenny confessou, sem conseguir encará-lo. Eu não consigo me desvencilhar dessas memórias... E de como sou parecida com ele...

Peyton segurou o queixo de Jenny gentilmente e disse, bem perto de seus lábios:

- Jenny... Todos temos alguma memória ruim... Mas não se puna por isso. Você não tem culpa de ser filha de quem é. Eu estou orgulhoso por estar me casando com uma mulher como você, e você deveria estar orgulhosa do que se tornou. E não se esqueça também de que é filha de sua mãe...

E a beijou nos lábios, como se já estivessem se casando. Jenny sentiu uma onda de júbilo. Parecia que, finalmente, tudo estava em seu lugar...

_No longer dying inside _

_I will not let you define _

_Everything I am by one thing that I don't have _

_Cause I'm more than that _

_I will not be made to hide _

_These tears won't fall for you this time _

_I will not be ashamed _

_Of my name _

_Anymore_

- Vamos, Jenny, meu amor, minha esposa... Eu mesmo a conduzirei... – disse Peyton, e ela lhe estendeu a mão, que ele pegou.

_I will not_

_I will not _

_I will not_

E Jenny sentiu algo muito íntimo nesse contato. Esse ato a fez lembrar daquela festa de aniversário de seu pai... Do dueto ao piano... Será que...?

_Anymore _

_Anymore _

_Anymore_

- Peyton... – Jenny perguntou, enquanto os dois andavam direção à capela – Você por acaso sabe tocar piano? Diga a _verdade_, Peyton.

_I will not _

_Anymore_

Ele sabia aonde ela queria chegar.

- Bem, Jenny... A única vez em que toquei foi com uma garotinha muito especial... – e ao dizer isso, sorriu para ela, com aqueles olhos azuis, que brilharam.

Jenny sorriu e suspirou. Peter Rooker estava morto, sim. Mas sempre houve pessoas especiais que estiveram lá quando ela precisou.


End file.
